Uncovered (SVep)
Story We left on Boulder Opal deciding between either herself or Watermelon Tourmaline should proceed to the roof to investigate. Given the circumstances, Boulder Opal will be the one to go look. 0003: Boulder Opal: Must prepare contingencies plans. In case various differents go awry. *She's ahead of you there. *Boulder Opal has summoned half of her staff which come as an attached pair of guns. 0003: Watermelon Tourmaline: "What if you just startle it with your weapons?" *Boulder shrugs before proceeding to the door which Watermelon has pointed out to be the route to the roof. *"Be careful. They're a lot more tough than the corrupted gems you're used to fighting." 0003: Boulder Opal : Proceed *The stairwell gives off an ominous feeling, one of grief and rage. A small screech can be heard followed by confident "Creatures of disgust, this is quite the turmoil we're facing.". *It was mere seconds before Boulder had arrived at the rooftop, met by the sight of three gems facing off with some bear-like creature of black and red. The gem in the lead was a little pink gem of white clothing, while the other two were falling behind. *"We disturbed it, it's best if we go without a fight on this!" the little grey gem called out. *The Coral looked back as if to say something in retort but noticed Boulder Opal emerging from the staircase's entrance. "What are you doing here?! I can't have more gems to look after." *"She looks like she intends to fight as well..." *"Whatever. You two retreat downstairs and get to safety. We'll take care of this one." *The brown and grey gems retreated into the store where Watermelon Tourmaline could usher them to safety in case defeating the creature wouldn't work. *"Don't hold me back. I know your strength but this is something that needs to be done quickly. This weird world keeps calling gems to itself." *Boulder Opal nodded, summoning the other half of her staff in order to fight. She charged, guns blazing as Coral circled to the back and land vital strikes to distract. *"I have better stamina and agility. Hit anywhere near its spine and we can finish it off." *Their plan went accordingly, the creature growing more and more angry as well as tired with each hit it took. Coral would distract, Boulder Opal would attack with larger and more powerful shots. The creature seemed close to collapsing, near its death. "Get ready for Point-Blank Scherzo." *"On it." *Both gems returned below, met by the shinning and hopeful face of the olive green half of the Tourmaline defect. "You did it?" *The brown gem of the two nodded, the pink one following just behind and replying with, "It was a piece of cake... I fear we may have drawn more attention, however. We should vacate immediately." *"Right... We can lead you to the others. There are other refugee gems with our friends." *The four gems set out, down the street towards the castle. *"What's in the castle?" *"None of us know, either. Ametrine believes that is the place where this endless night comes from but we aren't strong or brave enough to go find out." *Coral fell back to track next to Boulder Opal. Each had a multitude of questions for the other, none of which could be answered in a simple nod, shrug, shaking of the head, or anything of that sort. *"Peacock visited me in Agualinda." Ah... So this is the most recent iteration of Coral, the one that meets and befriends two Pearls and becomes the saviour of all worlds she stumbles upon. "She seemed uneasy about the whole situation... I believe she's coming to visit this world as well. Although... Upon coming into this world, I remember all of my pasts. The Tourmalines have told me I have already come through multiple times but I don't have any memory of that." *From what Coral is describing, she is taken to this world soon after she had a memory wipe. *Boulder Opal looked at the shorter gem with concern, as if to ask if she knew why or how this was all happening. She responded with a small, "I have no idea but I also believe it has to do with that fortress. If I'm right, this is acting just like the ship from my first life." *The ship Coral explains is that of an Imperial Topaz, which was manned by herself and one other. Although she flew alone, that Topaz would often have visitors... Usually meek and weak gems who knew little of fighting and even less of her. *The group of gems soon came upon an abandoned house with the words "Defect Bunker" scrawled in red paint upon a banner adorning their front porch. *"Cute welcoming." *"It's mostly just for us." *"Just so we know which house is ours and none of the other trap houses." *"Isn't that kind of dangerous for any innocent wandering gems?" *"Ametrine usually finds them before they fall inside. Usually... We've only had one incident with a previous Coral but that building is now in shambles thanks to her as well..." *"Who is Ametrine, anyway?" *The Tourmalines glanced at each other with unease before approaching the door, rapping on its worn and torn surface three times, and waiting patiently. *A tall and built gem of violet hues answered the door. She seemed like a perfectly normal gem for a defect, save for the orange hairs peeking from the back of her head. *"I trust you have not trailed any of those vile creatures with you?" *"Not one." *This Ametrine seemed offput by the three new arrivals and another Coral in the group. She sighed and stepped out of the doorway, candles lighting the interior of the house to reveal its seemingly messy furniture. "...Very well." *The group entered the building, wary of the indoor atmosphere, its musky smell overtaking the sweet scent of flowers just outside. One could tell that the placement of the sofas and tables was not arbitrary but rather strategic instead. Ametrine had turned just enough for Boulder Opal, as well as any other gem, to see the parasitic face on the opposite of Ametrine's own. It seemed dead, almost statue-esque. "I apologize for my manner. I would usually cover her up but..." She trailed off before picked up her makeshift knives and axe. "She's been a bit more helpful lately. I hope the Tourmalines have been informing of the state of our world, the creatures of naught that followed the darkness, and all. You all have come at such a wrong time, I pray for your safety." *"So, where are the other gems Tourmaline told us about?" *"Those gems are safe upstairs, they are recovering from their fight in this direction... They did not fair as well as your large group had, rest their poor souls." *Ametrine had informed the group of the many circumstances they had fallen upon. **Bicolour Sapphire's theory of the castle holding the cause of all these appearances. **As well as her theory of the monsters being the same they had dealt with before. **How many gems have come and gone. **Differing factions taking their own risks towards the fortress. **The Jrievs' seemingly uninterested disposition toward the defected gems. **The many Corals coming and going, none of them remembering this world but everything else. *"Are we in a war, then?" *"Not exactly... Of course, I cannot say that we are not in battle with anything at all." *"And what is your plan?" *"I'm merely the tracker... Tourmaline is the walker... Sapphire is the healer. We don't have any plan except to lead gems on their way." *"A makeshift homebase. Don't expect much, it was abandoned by humans too long ago." *Coral seemed like she wanted to talk more. From what Boulder Opal understands, she doesn't have much longer until she gets the urge to leave and disappear again. *On the other hand, Ametrine has pressing information she needs to tell the two before Coral disappears. *Either is just as valuable as the other. Choosing to listen to Coral will postpone Ametrine's information if she is able to tell it to any Coral at all before the group decides upon their next move. Still, choosing to talk to Ametrine will run the risk of Coral needing to leave and not return with what she had wanted to say. Who should Boulder Opal talk to? Coral Ametrine ---- And that's it for now with this episode! Please vote above and/ or recommend an action for Boulder Opal! How do you do that? Simple! Action suggestion is really simple: *''Number of the next episode : Character affected : Action'' *''Number of the next episode : Character affected : "Dialogue."'' *''Number of the next episode : GameMaster : Question or Action'' Here are some examples: *''0000 : Boulder Opal : Squeal like a monkey and take a dump on the desk.'' *''0000 : Peacock Topaz : "I'm really hungry."'' *''0000 : GameMaster : Why is Boulder Opal mute?'' Of course, it doesn't have to be actions that follow or entirely serious actions. You can submit non-serious actions or something you'd like to hear or see in the following episode. There are some limits. You cannot submit dialogue for Boulder Opal, Watermelon Tourmaline cannot a weapon, return to resting form, bubble objects, store objects, fuse, and only the Cameo Gems' owners can control their gems. ---- Yes! I now have a cameo blog open! None will be shattered or bubbled unless they are my own characters. Just because they're not of the CIUniverse doesn't mean that they will leave the party soon after introduction, however-- let it be known that even my own characters will split off. If they're deemed important to the story, they will remain with the main group. If their fate is determined otherwise, they will separate and most likely will not return. I will also make these episodes into comics. Not every single action will have a panel but a good portion will be in comic form. Please be patient with me as I will post the episode in its entirety and then I'll upload the panels. Category:A to Z Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes